The Secret of Boys
by Queen Lemon
Summary: AU Naruto and Sasuke both have a secret that they both promise to keep from prying eyes SasuNaruSasu


**Summary:** Just what the title says. Inspired by Himistu dolls (Strawberry Panic!)

**Warning(s):** Language, lemons, limes, violence, and anything else I forget to add

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Special Thanks to the one and only Akinnea! WOO YAY! Thanks so much (she co-wrote it)**

**The secret of boys**

Sasuke noticed the way Naruto watched him. He could see the longing in the blonde's eyes and every chance he got he made Naruto squirm.

Lucky for Sasuke they had a few of classes together; science, math and physical education.

In P.E Sasuke would often take his time undressing, slowly slipping his slim fingers down to the edge of his shirt and then slowly pulling it up, all the while knowing someone was watching. He loved the way Naruto drooled over him, it was so adorable.

They would often run into each other in the hallway and lock eyes, both watching the other. Naruto being the idiot he was would often run or trip into something ending up on the cold tile floor. Sasuke would smirk in amusement and then scowl as he watched his girlfriend help him up.

------------------------- -------------------------

Karin laughed as she attached herself to Sasuke's left arm. "What a dork," she snorted as she continued to laugh. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and sighed, he hated going out with Karin. The only real excuse he could come up with was so that she could repel his other fan girls.

------------------------- -------------------------

Naruto's face was red with both anger and embarrassment from his fall. He would like to think Sasuke wasn't watching him, but he knew that wasn't true. He knew Sasuke undressed slowly in P.E just to make him drool and it never failed.

His face flared with more color just from the thought. "N-Naruto? A-are you alright," questioned Hinata. She stopped mid-stride to look at him and feel his forehead for a temperature. "Don't worry about me. I'm alright," he exclaimed. "I'll see you later Hinata," he said giving her a quick peck. He gently brushed the back of his fingertips against her soft cheek. She immediately blushed a dark crimson and waved him off.

------------------------- the ------------------------- next ------------------------- day -------------------------

'Shit, I'm late,' Naruto thought as he ran. He had to talk to one of his teacher about his low grades, making him late for P.E.

He flung open the door and was shocked to find no one in the gym. The lights were dimmed and the bleachers were pushed back, allowing for more space. He figured they were all outside, doing some group activity or running track. Not partially found of either he took his time walking to the locker room.

Twisting the bottom the of his soles on the wood floor loud echoes rang through the small gym, the sound bouncing off the stained walls.

Sasuke walked into the gym, and was surprised to hear life. He looked across to find Naruto making the piecing noise with his shoes.

Naruto entered the locker room and dropped his things by one of the benches that lined dirty wall. He wandered to his locker, eyes focusing on the lock while his mind was else where. He couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke, somehow in someway their relationship changed, but he couldn't seem to pinpoint when.

Sasuke gently pushed opened the locker room door and peered inside. Naruto had taken his shirt off leaving his smooth, tan, back exposed. He smirked when he saw the marks that lined the blondes body knowing full well how they got there.

Naruto gasp as he was pushed into the cold metal of the locker. He didn't need to turn around, he knew who it was. Hot breath panted into his ear, spreading a warm sensation throughout his body. "We're all alone," it whispered, like a soft breeze.

Sasuke licked and tug playfully at Naruto's earlobe, making him tremble in the tight embrace. A nimble hand slowly made its way across a tan, tone, stomach, dipping into his boxers. Sasuke quickly found the hardening flesh, brushing it gently with his fingertips.

Naruto was roughly spun around. He now faced Sasuke but was quickly pushed back into the cold metal of the lockers.

"Sasuke," Naruto huffed. "We shouldn't be doing this. Karin and Hinata," he pleaded. But, as always his pled fell on deaf ears. He loved the small protest that Naruto put up, but Sasuke didn't care, he never did, he did as he pleased. As to why there love was still a secret he could only guess, he just figured that they both liked the secrecy.

Sasuke held Naruto's hands with one of his own while the other snaked it way up the blonde's torso. Naruto freed one if his hands and lifted Sasuke's chin.

Sasuke looked down at the tan, slim fingers, and then into soft blue eyes. He smirked as he leaned up placing a gentle kiss on his soft lips. Naruto kissed back, pushing Sasuke off, switching their positions.

"Who's on top now," the blonde teased. Sasuke frowned as Naruto grinned and let out a triumphant laugh, which made Sasuke's frown even deeper. "What happened to Hinata, and Karin," Sasuke snorted. Naruto fell silent, and try to counted but didn't have chance too.

Sasuke crashed their lips together and began nipping and running his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Their tongues danced, each fighting for dominance. Sasuke smirked as he sat up and pushed Naruto back into the lockers, their lips still locked.

He kissed his way down Naruto's neck, and stopped as he heard soft muttering. "What," Sasuke asked a little confused.

"Secret, keep us a secret," he huffed. His eyes were glassy, glazed over with lust. "I always do," Sasuke snorted as he continued his assault on the heated flesh.

------------------------- -------------------------

Naruto checked the coast and walked out when he realized it was clear. He licked his lips and jogged to the backdoor of the gym, which led to the track. He turned around to see Sasuke walking out fixing his clothes. Naruto smiled to himself as he watched Sasuke smooth out the wrinkles and his hair.

------------------------- -------------------------

Sasuke rubbed his hands over his clothes trying to un-wrinkle them, last thing he needed was Itachi hassling him about it. He also ran a hand through his hair, styling it the best he could without a brush. Satisfied he turned to face the back of the gym. He saw Naruto, but most of all he saw the smile that took up half the blondes face. He couldn't help but smile back catching the contagious symptom.

------------------------- -------------------------

They both smiled, each knowing the other wouldn't tell the secret of the boys.

------------------------- -------------------------

OMG…. Tacky ending (I should know…I'm the author)

Happy (early) Valentine's Day

Please tell me what you (honestly) thought (loved it, hated it, didn't really care….either way, I wanna hear.)

**Please Review** (My/our first one shot)


End file.
